


la musique

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: Inspired by Music





	1. Dancing with Your Ghost [Cara/Kahlan]

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is inspired by a song. The aim was to create minute stories before the song elapsed. Most took longer than the duration of the song to write.
> 
> _Song: Dancing with Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan_

It is only when the sun settles that Kahlan allows herself to feel. 

Each morning she wakes, ever the servant to her people as she remains in council. Some plea for forgiveness while others make obnoxious demands. When the doors of the chamber close and the stark white of the Mother Confessor’s robes are nothing more than garments to cloth her willowy pallor, Kahlan escapes to her personal chamber.

There she weeps. Weeps for the lives lost in the most senseless of wars. Weeps for the love she sent into battle. Weeps for the love that did not return. 


	2. Lonely [Cara/Kahlan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Song: Lonely by Diplo and Jonas Brothers _

From the rolling hills of the valley to the blindly pristine white sheen, Cara hates how Aydindril somehow feels like home. Nothing about it is reminiscent of D’hara or the live lived with her Sisters. 

As gentle lips press against her furrowed brow, Cara supposes that perhaps it is not hate but rather a feeling in her chest that she can scarcely identify. It tugs in the oddest of ways and it leaves her making decisions she wouldn’t otherwise make. 

“Cara.”

Hate would make it easier Cara surmises as she understands it and pain with far greater acumen than she does the way the simple utterance of her name could make her heart flutter.


	3. Notepad [Cara/Kahlan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Song: Notepad by NF_

Kahlan runs her fingers over the pages. With time they have yellowed but the ink remains stark, dark as the night sky and as clear as the day they were written. 

One page to the next, Kahlan recounts the memories that dance before her eyes held captive in time by the binding of the tomb. Some memories speak of the fears of a child, alone in a world without the comfort of her parents and the weight of a dwindling lineage. Others detail jubilation at a new discovery often shared in a memory intertwined with that of her younger sister. 

Fingers tracing the last of her words, Kahlan smiles softly. 

“Momma?”

Scooping up her youngest from where she stands just outside the room, Kahlan peppers light kisses across her cheeks, “Yes darling?” 

“When will mama come home?” 

“Soon,” Kahlan assures, heartstrings tugging at the unadulterated yearning her daughter has Cara, “Shall we write her something for when she returns?” Kahlan asks as she gestures to the familiar pages and the words scrawled in bold. 

_ My dearest Cara, how I am blessed by the fortune of you in my life and for our two daughters… _


	4. Real Love [Cara/Kahlan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Song: Real Love by Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne_

Cara recalls little of her life before becoming Mord’Sith. Perhaps there was a child, soft of heart and curious in nature. But the images are hazy at best and feel more like a lie planted in the depths of her mind by a magic she does not know. 

However, the more time passes and the more the Mother Confessor permeates every aspect of her waking life, Cara cannot help but wonder if perhaps there is some truth buried within those hazy lies. From the way Kahlan’s words elicit odd sensations within her chest and cause Cara to heed directions and orders not uttered from the mouth of her Lord Raul to the way Cara seeks Kahlan first and her Lord second. 

Somehow, without permission, Cara has grown weak for Kahlan and while the wizard jests of young love and Richard remains oddly silent, Cara feels ungrounded. What is truth and what is lie, Cara is no longer sure and the visage of a child, soft of heart and curious in nature with beautiful blue eyes and hair much like that of the Mother Confessor haunts her every time she closes her eyes.


End file.
